Young Love: Soda's tale
by Bob1097
Summary: This is a songfic "from Soda to Sandy" I think it is really sweet and romantic lol. The song is Yong Love by Kip Moore.


**A fill in the blank oneshot for my Brown Eyed Girl fic. If you like this one you will love that one. This oneshot goes with 'Young Love: Sandy's tale'**

**No copyright infringement intended. The song belongs to Kip More, and the characters belong to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

I won't ever forget the first time I picked you up. Your dad had this look on his face, like he was disappointed in you or something. I didn't pay it much mind though. It was your decision to go out with me, and you seemed pretty excited about it. I had to wait on you for fifteen minutes in your living room, but when you finally came do, you looked like an angel. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I knew from that point on I wouldn't be able to draw a breath without you.

_Your _daddy_ thought I was wrong for you, thinking back your mom did too_

_Two wrongs never felt so right_

_It was written in the stars, for two young and wild at hearts_

_Sneak out late into the night_

_You'd climb in and take my hand_

_And slide on over, on over and we'd ride_

You climbed into our old truck and when we left your driveway you slid over closer to me and laid your head on my shoulder. You always made me have this feeling of just pure goodness. Love. I loved you from the very start and I couldn't ever be close enough to you.

'_Cause young love don't know nothin' when the radio plays you sing along_

_When it's a love song_

_You just can't get close enough, you swear it's sent from above_

_It's real, it's good, and it's young love_

I remember this one time when you were grounded because we had stayed out all night, but you snuck out your bedroom and met me down the street so we could go to the beach. We made it there and hugged and kissed under the stars, but when it was time to leave we realized the truck wouldn't start for love or money. I had to call a tow truck and by the time we made it back, your dad had figured out you were with me and he was furious. He was standing on the porch with a shotgun when I walked you home. He swore he would kill me before he let you go out with me again. I guess he never liked me much, or maybe he just knew what was going to happen.

_Remember that time you was supposed to be at your friend Kate's and not with me_

_In Panama City a hundred miles away_

_And that damned old truck of mine broke down, your old man cussed me out_

_And swore that's the last I'd see your face_

_But I'd pull into your neighbor's drive and cut the lights,_

_And you'd slide on over, on over and we'd ride_

We made more love in that truck than anyone would have thought was possible. I was just drawn to you. I loved you. I couldn't be close enough to you. Your golden hair and eyes like diamonds. I was in love and had to be near to you.

'_Cause young love don't know nothin' when the radio plays you sing along_

_When it's a love song_

_You just can't get close enough, you swear it's sent from above_

_It's real, its good, and its young love_

Then the day you told me the news; you lied to me. I guess I knew deep down you had lied, I was hoping you were lying. Then you left me and this little town. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left like I hadn't meant anything at all to you. You killed me inside. I didn't have anything to live for anymore, you didn't love me anymore and you were gone. I guess Lucy knew what she was talking about, when she said you must have been scared and just needed time. You came back to me. Just one random day there is a knock on the door and it was you with your suitcase in hand and a funny little smile on your face. I tried really hard to be mad at you, really I did, but I just couldn't. I loved you no matter what and I loved you all the more with our child in you.

_There was really no way of knowing_

_But look at us baby, we're still going_

Your dad finally came around. He led you down the aisle and gave you away, and he smiled at me. He knew all along that I loved you; he just wanted to make sure I was the one to take care of you and make you happy. He knows now that I devote every minute to that very thing. I always have. That won't ever change.

'_Cause young love don't know nothin' when the radio plays we sing along_

_When it's a love song_

_I just can't get close enough, I swear this thing between us, it's real, it's good_

_And it's still young love_

_Yeah young love_

We still take late night drives in the car and make love in the backseat like young kids in love. Nothing had really changed except I love you more now. We maybe gray now, but our love will always be as young and fresh as the morning.

* * *

**I have a requests. There is a oneshot I would like written but I think I am too close to the project to do it well, so if some one wants to trade or something and write it for me I'll return the favor some how.**


End file.
